I'll Stand By You
by AylaBear23
Summary: It was a drive by imprint,happened in half a second.But when Jacob goes back to find her, she's gone.The pack goes on a wild goose hunt trying to find a girl whose name they don't even know as they discover just how far they would go for a brother.Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

"BLUE ONE!" Quil yelled, punching me in the head.

Ugh I hate being in the car with these morons! I get it, you see a punch buggy. There's no need to punch me in the face every time you see one. It's not like it's a problem or anything- I heal instantaneously- but it's pretty annoying.

"Can you guys _please_ be mature for once in your lives?" Sam scolded, though I could tell he was nervous.

You see, Sam has this crazy wolf claim thing on his girlfriend, well fiancée now, Emily. Sam hired Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and I to help set up for their date. It's gonna be this gushy romantic thing on the beach or something. I'm just doing it to pass the time. I do most things to pass time now a day. Bella's never around anymore now that her bloodsucker boyfriend is back in town.

Freaking vampire won't even let me see her! What does he have her locked up in a coffin or something? All I get is a freaking note every other week!

"Dude, you're shaking," Embry said, grabbing my shoulder.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Bella's a touchy subject for me. I just… I just _love _her so much and she knows it! But her douche of a boyfriend keeps messing it up for me! We were so close! And it kills me! Every day it kills me! I wish I had… done _something _to I don't know… speed things up. Then we would-

"Jacob you will _not _phase in the car! None of you will mess this night up for me," Sam growled.

Deep breaths Jacob, you're doing this for Sam.

Embry and Quil looked at each other.

"Whipped whipped whipped whipped whipped!" they chanted over and over again, pumping their fists up and down. The rest of us, except Sam and Jared of course, joined in and we had a pretty decent chorus of "whipped" going.

"Whipped! Whipped! Whipped! Whipped! Whi-_oh_," I froze, looking out the window to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me from ten feet away.

All it took was a second… half a second! Suddenly, it was only me and… _her. _A glowing heat flooded through me. Who was this beautiful girl I was staring at? She was so amazing! I needed to be close to her, to _hold _her. I reached my hand out to touch her, but the glass of the car blocked me. But then she was gone. I craned my neck, trying to see her as the car I was in sped up.

"Stop!" I said urgently.

"Whipped whipped whipped-"

"STOP!" I yelled and everyone went quiet, "Stop the car!" I pleaded.

"Why? Jake we can't be late," Sam groaned, "I told you to go to the bathroom _before _we left the house."

"It's not that! Sam, we have to go back!" I begged, shaking his arm from the backseat of the car. Each passing second, we were getting farther and farther away from my angel… my _love_.

"Why? Jake what's wrong?" Sam asked, slowing down slightly.

"I need to see _her_!" I yelled, vibrating suddenly.

Sam pulled over in a second and the door was kicked open.

"Go Jake!" he yelled as I dashed out of the car.

I ran down the rainy streets of Forks, dodging people and going at an inhumane speed. How far away had we driven? It was only two minutes ago that I'd seen her. I skidded to a halt when I reached the spot she had just been. All that was left was a wonderful scent that made goose bumps appear on my arms. I looked to the left and right, frantically trying to find her. She was just here a minute ago!

"I have 911 on the phone!" a man said from behind me.

I whirled around to see a man and a woman, looking extremely concerned. The guy was on his cell phone and the woman was holding a jacket in her hands.

My sensitive hearing picked up most of what the guy was saying, "Yes about five foot one… dirty blond hair… blue eyes… just standing here and then… yes thank you…"

I began to panic a little, having no idea what was going on. Something told me they were talking about my angel.

"Excuse me," said an annoying voice from behind me, "Can I help you."

I turned to see a person… a girl maybe? I literally could not see her face, try as I might. I couldn't tell you what she looked like, her hair color, if she even had hair. Nothing.

"Uh um, w-what's going on?" I asked, stuttering over every word.

"Oh," said the nasally person, "Well, some girl was just standing here and a black van pulled up. Some guy grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in. We don't know what happened to her, but she was struggling or something. They're my parents," said annoying voice, pointing to the couple behind her on the phone.

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"Dude what's going on?" Embry yelled, running up to me with Quil on his tail, "You just… disappeared."

"We have to find her," I whispered.

"What?"

"We have to find her!" I yelled, trying to run into the street, but Quil and Embry grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Jacob! What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

"I… _need_… her!" I cried, trying to get out of their grasp.

"**Stop**!"Sam yelled, and I was forced to be still.

Everyone on the street who'd saw the commotion was slowly backing away. The annoying girl was back with her parents, looking pissed. I was desperate to go after my angel, but the alpha command was pretty strong.

"Jacob, I want to help you so calmly explain to me what's going on," Sam hissed, trying not to draw more attention to us obviously.

I took a deep breath, glaring around at everyone, "There was a girl and I love her and now she's gone! Someone took her! THEY FUCKING TOOK HER!"

"Do you think he imprinted?" Jared whispered.

"Oooh whipped," Quil sang.

"Wait till you imprint Quil," Jared sighed, shaking his head.

"Guys, this isn't a good time for joking. The pack vows to protect an imprint, no matter what. Whoever she is, she's in the pack now and we have to help Jake protect her," Sam said sternly, "I'll be right back."

Sam walked up to the couple with the annoying daughter. They looked a little alarmed, but Sam could be really polite when he wanted to be.

"I'm sorry, but could you by any chance tell me what's going on?" he asked kindly.

"The girl was just standing there and then a car came and… and…" the woman burst into tears and the husband took over talking for her, "Someone grabbed her and the car sped off. She dropped her jacket, though. We called the police, it seemed like the right thing to do… do you… do you know her?"

"Yes," Sam said, "She's my cousin; do you think I could have that jacket? Her parents are going to be very worried and I think they should have this."

"Of course," said the woman, hiccuping. She handed Sam the jacket.

"Thank you very much," Sam said, walking back towards us.

"Here Jake. You're welcome," Sam sighed, throwing the jacket at me. It was a jean jacket and it smelled _amazing_.

"So are we all gonna go after that car or should we split up?" I asked.

"Jake, they said they called the police. They'll take care of it."

I could not believe what I was hearing. The _police _would take care of it? When could the police do anything? A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this was not something that the police would be able solve.

"The police?" I yelled, "What if it was Emily, Sam? You would have us searching the whole damn country!"

"I'm just suggesting-"

"No Sam! You're just being lazy so you don't miss your precious date with Emily! How many dates have you been on? 300? Well guess how many I've been on with my imprint? NONE!" I yelled, ripping my arms out of Embry and Quil's grasp unsuspecting.

I pushed passed Sam and into the street. I could barely smell her; her scent was lingering in the air. Good, at least I knew what direction to go in. I began walking, picking up my pace slightly.

"Hey wait up!" Embry called from behind me.

I turned my head, but kept walking, to see Quil and Embry, running to catch up.

"What are you guys doing?" I growled.

"We're gonna help you find your imprint," Quil told in a _duh _voice.

"You guys don't have to," I sighed, walking faster and smirking as they had trouble keeping up with my pace. I would be better in my wolf form, but I had to stay in the street so I could follow the feint scent and I don't think people would take it well if they saw a giant wolf in the middle of the road.

"Well, we want to," Embry said, "From Sam and Jared's disgustingly mushy thoughts about Emily and Kim, this whole imprinting thing seems like a pretty big deal. And you're our best friend; we can't let you do this alone."

"Well, uh… thanks guys," I said awkwardly.

"No problem bro," Quil laughed, punching my arm.

"So how do you know you imprinted? You only saw her for like a second," Embry pointed out.

"I just do okay!" I yelled, frustrated.

"JAKE!" a voice I definitely did not expect to hear called out.

Suddenly, Sam was next to me, Jared and Paul at his side.

"I understand what you were trying to tell me. If it was Emily, I don't know what I would do, but definitely not let the police deal with this. I called Emily, she says she understands."

I looked at Sam, utterly shocked, "T-thanks Sam."

"No problem. Now come on, we got an imprint to find."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know what you guys might be thinking... another story when I can't even update Heart of a Family and Perfect to me. Well, those stories are sort of on hold because of a very bad case of writers block. I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to attempt to write the first chapter. What do you guys think? Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Update! You guys were great with the reviews! A whole 12 on the first chapter! It means a lot! Let's try and aim for that again! I'll update again maybe tomorrow? If not it would be Wednesday... hopefully:)**

* * *

><p>We walked… and we walked… and we walked. Eight hours straight we walked, and it was getting dark. Still, the guys had that determined look on their face and we kept at it. We followed the scent through street after street, town after town. It was weak, but at one point, it went away all together. I put my hand out, stopping the guys.<p>

"We've gone too far," I growled.

I turned around and walking back, where the scent came back. We were on the main street of some town, but it was very late and there were no cars, except for a few parked on the street.

"The scent goes this way," Sam said, turning to the right.

He was right. The scent got stronger the closer I went. It was mixed with something else, too, but I managed to ignore it. Instead, I focused on _her_. Mine. The street was silent, but then I picked up on a sound. A soft thudding of a heart beat.

"I hear something," Embry whispered.

I nodded, listening closely and following the sound. At the street curb, there was an old white car parked. That's where I knew the heartbeat was coming from. The guys followed slowly until we reached the car. We looked in the windows, trying to see who was in the car, but nobody was there.

"I think she's in the trunk," Quil said, pressing his ear to the drunk.

"Back up," I ordered, pushing him out of the way.

"Ouch," Quil whined.

"Oh shut up," I sighed. I punched the trunk once, twice before it popped open. Being a skilled mechanic myself, I knew exactly how to get it open. But when it was open, I had to swoop out of the way to avoid getting kicked in the face. Quickly, I looked up at _her_. It was her! I found my angel! And she… was holding a gun in my face?

"Dude!" Embry yelled, but I held my hand behind me to stop him from walking forward.

"Who are you?" she demanded in her sweet voice. Her face was fierce and there was a bruise under her left eye. Where the hell did she get a gun? She was still standing in the trunk, looking us all up and down.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," I promised, raising my arms in defense, "Just… what's your name?"

She ignored my question, looking at the rest of the guys, "You don't look like bloodsuckers."

"You know about that?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Wait, those were bloodsuckers that took you?" I nearly yelled.

She opened her mouth to respond, but a different voice cut her off, "Ah, I see you found what we've been looking for."

I watched all the color drain out of her face, her tough stance momentarily broken. Turning around, I saw we were surrounded but about a dozen vampires. Shit.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," I whispered, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me," she growled, cocking the hammer of the gun and pointing it in my face again.

"Smart girl," the vamp behind me chuckled.

"Stay away from her," I warned, turning around, ready to jump on him.

"We don't want a fight. We'll just take the girl and be on our way," vamp said calmly, taking a step closer.

"Don't!" she yelled, pointing the gun at him instead.

"Ah, you still have a lot to learn. Guns don't harm vampires," the vampire chuckled, "Or werewolves for that matter…"

Mystery girl looked at me, "Y-you're wolves?"

"Anyway, enough of this chitchat. Let's get going," the vampire said smoothly, taking another step forward.

"I said stay away from her!" I yelled, pouncing toward him and phasing in the process.

I was tearing his head off before the other guys had their pants off. They phased, too and unsurprisingly, all hell broke loose. About six vampires got away, running at inhumane speed down the opposite street, and the rest stayed to fight. But they were no match for us. Once the leader was down, Paul and Jared took two more, Embry and Quil were fighting off one and Sam and I each had one that we were taking down with ease. There was one last vampire, inching his way towards _my girl, _and as I was about to take him down, I heard a scream.

Whirling around, I saw a new set of arms around her. Another small group of vampires had gathered on the street, the one holding her was backing away. _She _was still kicking and screaming in his arms and he took the gun out of her hands, easily tossing it over his shoulder.

_No!_

I crouched down to pounce, but he was already gone along with the rest of the vampires. Their scent matched the one around the car, so they were the original kidnappers.

SHE'S GONE!

_Dude, we'll find her- Embry._

_Yeah, the scents still fresh! Let's go- Quil_

_Sam? –Me_

_Yeah, let's go,- Sam_

And so, we followed the scent, back to where we started. Running down street after street, until the scent ended and curved into the woods. So, we ran through the woods, dodging trees and jumping over bushes. I don't think any of us had been more tired in our lives. OH GOD I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! But the determination to find my imprint covered the exhaustion and hunger I was feeling. I didn't know how much longer this could hold up with the rest of the guys, but I _had _to find her.

We ran until we came across a clearing. I decided to cut the guys some slack and give them a brake. Quil and Embry slumped on the ground, Paul and Jared went off to get some food. Dead rabbit or something. But Sam and I continued to pace around. Me, because of my determination. I just had to get back on foot to find her. And Sam because he was the leader. He felt it was his job to protect everyone, and the pack members would do anything for an imprint. Because an imprint was in to pack, too. Even if they didn't even know her name.

But the rest of the pack, I could tell from their minds they were all thinking the same thing.

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

We were left with nothing. No clues, not even a scent after the rain hit. Two days we were wondering around the woods, trying to pick up a scent. Sam, Jared, and Paul had went home to visit their imprints, or in Paul's case get some decent food. But they came back shortly after, trying to help me uncover this girl. My girl. Embry and Quil were always faithful though, following me around giving me words of encouragement. But how long can you go on "Any day now!" and "We'll find her! I just know it!"

We stopped searching the woods and decided to head into town for a while, maybe ask some people if they'd seen her. I ached to see her face, just to know her name!

We passed a group of boys, around the age of 14. The only reason they got my attention was because of the conversation they were having.

"Dude, she was hot."

"Do you think that was really a gun in her back pocket?"

"I don't care what it was, did you see her?"

"Whoa man calm down."

"Well, you know how John goes crazy for blonds."

I froze and slowly turned around. Quil and Embry were ahead of me, talking to some old guy in a shop.

"Uh, hey," one guy said.

"Hi," I growled, "Which way did she go?"

"What?" another guy asked.

"Which way did my- the blond girl go?" I asked again, slower.

"Ha dude, I call dibs. She's mine if she ever comes back here."

"Just tell me which way she went!" I yelled, stepping towards him.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, obviously showing off to his friends.

"How about, I don't beat your face in?" I growled, stepping forward again.

The boy's eyes widened and he pointed in the opposite direction we were going. Of course. I started heading that way.  
>"Wait!" another boy called.<p>

I turned around.

"There were some big guys with her, didn't look like they wanted to be messed with," he told me.

I nodded and sprinted down the street, trying to pick up her scent. It was incredibly hard because it was raining. I continued running until I heard her, the voice. I froze in my spot and followed the sound to an alley. The smell of vampire was overwhelming, but I could still pick her out. I stood with my back to the wall, getting as close to the ally as possible without getting noticed. Holding my breath, I tried to think of a way to get to her without getting caught. There were at least a dozen vampires by the smell.

"What do you want with me?" she asked loudly.

"Quiet kid," a vampire growled. Nobody could talk to her like that! I started shaking violently and planned to run in there and grab her and run out. Simple as that. I took a deep breath and prepared to go, but two sets of hands held my arms back. I spun around, glaring at Quil and Embry.

_What? _I mouthed in fear of being heard.

Embry just shook his head.

_We can follow them. Let's wait until we have the right opportunity_, Quil mouthed.

I thought over it for a minute but then nodded. The more we tried to get her back, the more they would protect her from us. We needed to do it in a sneak fashion, as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"Don't call me kid," I heard her say.

"Shut up!"

"OW!" I heard her gasp right after the sound of hand on skin. That bastard slapped her! I'll kill him! I tried to go to her, but Quil and Embry restrained me again.

"Just wait," Quil whispered.

I ground my teeth together and nodded, taking some deep breaths. As soon as my girl was safe, I would rip those bastards apart.

"We came as soon as we got your text," Sam said, "What's going on?"

We were sitting in the bookshop next to the ally. It was crowded enough that we could talk without being overheard, but we could still hear what was going on outside.

"Jake found her, but she's surrounded," Embry explained.

"Damn," Paul muttered.

"We decided to wait until the right moment to get her. It's uneven. There are twice as many vamps as us," Quil said.

Sam nodded, "What do you think they want with her? I mean, she's only a human."

"She's not only a human!" I defended, balling my fists up.

"No Jake, I didn't mean it like that. Calm down. I just don't think… she'd be any value to them," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Blood?" Jared suggested and I growled at him.

"They would have killed her by now," Sam mused. I growled again.

"Is there any reason they would want to… you know turn her?" Embry asked.

"Again, it would have happened by now instead of wasting time. It just doesn't make sense," Sam sighed, frustrated.

"It doesn't have to make sense! We just have to get her back!"

"I know Jake, and we will," Sam promised.

"Guys, they're on the move!" Quil whisper-yelled.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door, just in time to see a white van passing. I motioned with my hand for the guys to come and then ran into the woods, phasing. We ran along the edge of the woods, only a few feet behind the van.

We followed the van until it made a turn away from the woods. Then we phased back and set off on foot. It was much harder to keep up with the van when we weren't in our wolf form and I could sense the rest of the guys getting tired. The imprint gave me strength, and I knew it would be a long time before I would ever feel tired.

"Man, can we slow down? I'm tired," Paul whined from behind.

"We cannot slow down!" I yelled, not even slowing.

"Come on! Let's just take a break. We can follow the scent later," Paul said.

"No! Don't be a pussy Paul," I growled. And then I was being pushed to the ground. Paul was on top of me, punching me in the face as I struggled to get him off.

"Paul! **Stop!**" Sam yelled, and Paul froze. I pushed him off of me and stood up.

"Fucking idiot, you broke my nose," I growled, setting it back in place.

"I am not a pussy!" Paul yelled, storming up to me.

"Well your acting like one! Come on, we have to go!" I yelled.

"Naw man, I'm done," Paul said, walking backwards.

"No Paul! Come on!" Jared pleaded.

"I didn't sign up for this. We're the protectors of La Push. I'm done," he said.

"Paul!" Sam called.

"What are you gonna do Sam? Command me? Fine, but I'll make this miserable for the rest of ya'll," Paul said.

Sam said nothing. We just watched Paul walk away from us until he turned a corner and was gone. I turned to everyone else.

"Anyone else quit? I don't need you all!" I yelled.

They all just stared at me. Finally, I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Come on guys, we can still catch up to the van," Embry said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and we headed off again. But behind me, I heard Jared whisper to Sam, "And then there were five."

* * *

><p><strong>Review:)<strong>


	4. SORRY GUYS

**My computer is completely broken and I can't even open Word or the internet, so I can't update until I get it fixed which will probably be a while. Sorry guys:( Right now i'm using my brothers laptop because he's not home but he never lets me use is so I'm out of options. Sorry again, I'll try and get my computer fixed soon! Don't hate:( **


End file.
